gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 42
Issue 42, published in Volume 5, is the 42nd chapter of the manga. The tagline for this chapter reads: ''''The prince's maidenly heart.'''' Page Titles * Standard Heart-Flutterers * A Forlorn Heart Of A Maiden * Familiar Emotions * Role Reversals * Honest People * To Tell My Senpai * Don't Need Your Words * Hori-senpai's Fun Times * Read This! * Expression Of Happiness * I'll Read Anything! * Unchecking Popularity Setting Summary Umetarou Nozaki exclaims that this is bad—one of his characters overlapped with a similar character in another manga. Mikoto Mikoshiba asks him if that is wrong, but after hearing Nozaki’s examples, he concludes that such things really can’t be helped. The next day during school, Mikoshiba wonders if boyish girls really want to do things that normal girls do. However, after conversing with his best friend Yuu Kashima, he realizes that those rules don’t apply to her. Furthermore, since her throat is not well, she has been instructed not to speak any further. Mikoshiba excitedly agrees to speak in her stead as she writes down what she wants to say. However, he instantly regrets it when he has to recite Kashima’s standard “prince greetings” for several girls. Moreover, when Kashima tells Chiyo Sakura that she has a cold, Sakura wonders aloud if it isn’t the other way around after seeing a wobbly Mikorin beside her. Yuzuki Seo then comes up to the group and commends Mikoshiba aka “ikemen” for helping out Kashima. He tells her to just think that he is invisible. Seo immediately agrees and then proceeds to question Kashima about some “delicates” that she left at her house. Blushing furiously, Mikorin manages to stammer out the answer. Then the pair runs into Masayuki Hori who mistakenly thinks that they are sketching since Kashima is carrying a large sketchbook. Mikoshiba instructs her not to say anything that will get her scolded since he is the one who has to say it. He is overwhelmed when he sees Kashima’s essay-like response to Hori-senpai’s greeting. After Mikorin explains the situation to Hori-senpai, he volunteers to take Mikoshiba’s place. After Kashima’s light fun, the new duo proceeds. Watching them, Nozaki, Sakura, and Mikorin observe that her actions and his words work really well. Furthermore, Hori-senpai also ad-libs his replies. Nozaki wants to join in the fun, and he gets Mikoshiba and Sakura to help. However, they tell him he has misunderstood the situation. Finally, Sakura states that although they had fun, she feels lonely without Kashima’s voice. Elated, Kashima lifts up a shocked Sakura before Nozaki and Mikoshiba can stop her. Kashima asks Hori-senpai if he felt lonely too. He tells her she should get well soon. However, before Kashima can happily lift him up, he holds her arms back. At last, Mikoshiba observes Nozaki once again agonizing over cliché manga patterns. Nozaki attempts to create a character with all of the opposite traits of popular characters, but the end result is nevertheless Nozaki’s manga star, Suzuki. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters